The Werewolf and The Vampire Season 2 (None Continue)
by kikizooom
Summary: (Read Season 1 first) Emma is the daughter of Adrien and Marinette. After her mothers death her dad has been horrible to her. She was just a normal girl but once she turned 16 her life has changed dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

**The Werewolf and The Vampire**

 **Season 2**

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Emma Agreste and this is my story.

My parents' names are Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We live in the Agreste mansion since grandpa died and gave the house to my dad. My mom died when I was born so I never really met her and my dad…well he blames me for her dying. My dad is very abusive and doesn't love me at all. My dad drinks and when he is drunk, he love to throw his bottles at me. I don't know why my dad is so angry with me I have done nothing wrong. I don't know much about my mom all I know is she died giving birth to me. Dad doesn't like to talk about her. I don't even know what she looks like but I'm guessing she had blue hair because my hair is that colour I have dads eyes though so I don't know what eye colour she had. I always think maybe if mom was around life would be so different…. But I will never know. I'm 15 and I go to Collège Françoise Dupont. It's the school my parents went to. Maybe I could find out more about my mother there. On my 16th birthday my life will forever change. Anyways let's start my story.

I wake up and go downstairs. I look around and I don't see dad. "he must be out again" my dad loves to disappear weeks at a time. I get ready for school then I head off. I arrive at school and head to class. I go in and sit in the back by myself. I have no friends, but it didn't really bother me. When the bell rang for lunch, I decided to ask my teacher Mrs Bustier some questions about my mother. "excuse me Mrs do you remember a girl named Marinette Dupain Cheng?" Mrs Bustier nods and smiles.

"Marinette was such a lovely student and very quiet always late why do you ask?"

"she was my mother and I would love to know more about her"

"why not talk to your father about it?"

"he doesn't like talking about her" I look down sadly. Mrs Bustier smiles softly and starts telling me stuff about my mother. "she sounds amazing" I smile then the bell rings and everyone comes back into the class room. "thank you Mrs Bustier"

After school. I walk home. I walk inside and see my dad on the couch. "hi dad" Adrien looks at me and growls.

"go away brat" I sigh and go to my room crying.

"why does he hate me so much?" I cry in my bed then fall asleep.

Next day. I wake up and look around feeling confused "hmm it's morning" I look at my phone and see the date. "oh it's my birthday I lost track of the days" I get up and go downstairs and see my dad passed out on the couch. I sigh and make myself some food "happy birthday to me" I eat my food then get ready for school. I grab my bag then walk off to school. I arrive at school and before I even enter the school Caitlin trips me over. I fall over and sigh "why do you always need to bully me Caitlin?"

"because its fun" Caitlin laughs and walks off. I start feeling sad then I get angry. I stand up then I walk up to her and I decide to push her. I barely pushed her, but she went flying across the room. I look down at my hands in shock

"how did I…" I run off out of the school, but I ran faster then a normal person. I stop running and start to cry. "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up in an alley. I look around then I start to feel my whole body burn it's like I was set on fire. I scream in pain then I head for shelter in a nearby store. I run to the back of the store away from the sun that shines through the windows of the place then I start to heal. An employee sees me head back there and follows me "Hey you can't be back here!" the employee insists that I leave but I shake my head crying knowing that if I leave I will be burning again. The employee grabs my shoulder getting ready to throw me out but then I push him and he gets thrown into the wall and falls to the ground.

"don't touch me!" I scream at him then I look at his arm. He must have scrapped his arm on something. I look at the blood. My head starts racing, my stomach feels weird. My eyes start turning red as I start to feel this weird hunger inside me. I growl at the employee who is on the ground in pain. I vamp speed to him and start drinking from his neck. I couldn't stop, it was just so good. I drink all his blood and the guy dies. I move away from the guy. There was blood dripping from my mouth and blood all over my clothes. I look at my hands seeing his blood and I start to cry. "what's happening to me?" I sigh and grab the employees' phone. "there is only one person who can help me, and I really don't want to call him" I sigh then start ringing home. Adrien answers.

"who is this?"

"dad I need help" I start crying a lot "please dad I know you hate me, but I need you right now!"

"hey calm down Emma where are you?" I say the shop name. "ok I'm on my way" Adrien hangs up then heads to the shop. He enters and looks around "Emma?"

"back here dad" Adrien goes over to Emma then sees Emma and the dead body.

"omg what happened Emma?"

"I'm sorry dad idk I woke up in an alley and I was burning so I hid back here and he came to throw me out…he started bleeding and I felt this weird hunger…then all this blood and" I start crying again then Adrien hugs me. This was the first time my dad hugged me.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…"

"you know what's going on?" I look at him sadly. Adrien nods.

"here" he puts a jacket over me hoping it will cover me from some of the sun then he helps me into the car. We go home then he helps me inside. "have a shower then we can talk" I nod then go for a shower.

I take my clothes off and turn the shower on. I get into the show then I start feeling the water hit my skin. I cry softly then watch the blood that's on me go down the drain. Once I'm fully clean I get out of the shower and put on some clean clothes then I go down stairs to where my dad is. "ok dad tell me everything…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sit next to my dad on the couch. Adrien sighs and looks at me. "listen Emma…I'm not crazy and I don't hate you…" I look at him confused. "I'm horrible to you because you remind me of that horrible day, the day I lost her… you just look so much like her and being pregnant with you was slowly killing her like your grandma…Marinette's mother… tried to kill you to save your mother…"

"wait how did I kill her?"

"Emma your mother was a vampire and I'm a werewolf…" I laugh.

"I'm not dumb dad those things don't exist."

"they do Emma" Adrien's eyes glow and I move back a bit.

"what's up with your eyes?" I look at my dad scared.

"Emma please don't be scared…you are a hybrid half vampire half werewolf you're the only one of your kind I was hoping it wasn't genetic but sadly it is I guess it must affect you once your 16."

"are you drunk dad? I'm not a vampire and I'm not a werewolf ok" I stand up and storm off to my room. Adrien sighs.

"I'm a horrible father."

I pace back and forth in my room thinking.

Couple hours later.

Adrien decides to check on me.

I see my door open.

"what is it dad?"

Adrien walks over to me and gives me a ring. "this is your mother's daylight ring…I kept it just in case you became a vampire" I put the ring on.

"what's a daylight ring?" Adrien walks to my window and opens the curtains.

"dad!" I see that I'm not burning.

"it protects you from the sun" I smile and hug my dad.

"thank you dad so your serious about the hybrid thing?" Adrien nods.

"Emma I was wondering if we can start again I know I have been horrible but I want another chance." I sigh then nod.

"sure" we hug. "I'm going to get some rest."

"ok" Adrien leaves the room.

I fall asleep and wake up and sees its dark. "I slept all day?" I go downstairs and I see my dad packing something. "what are you doing?"

"getting ready for the full moon tonight." Adrien puts chains in his bag. "are you coming" I nod and we get in the car and drive off to the woods. We get out and head for an abandoned building.

"will it hurt?" I look at him sadly.

"yes" we head inside then Adrien starts getting everything ready. He ties us both up with chains then he starts screaming and his bones start breaking but I just stand there not feeling anything.

"nothing is happening" Adrien turns into a wolf and smells the vampire in me. "dad?" I look at him scared. I break myself out of the chains then vamp speed out of the place. "I wonder why nothing happened."

Morning.

Adrien wakes up and looks around. "Emma?" He stands up and gets the chains off himself then he puts on some new clothes then he goes to look for me. He goes outside and sees me asleep outside. "hey Emma" he shakes me and I wake up.

"dad?"

"what happened? Why are you out here?"

"nothing happened to me and you were going to hurt me so I ran."

"that's weird maybe because your different?" I shrug.

We both head home.


	4. I'm sorry

**I don't know how to continue this story. I am sorry if you enjoy this, but I really have no ideas for the story. If you have any ideas, then please inbox me. Thank you for reading. Bug out**


End file.
